


We'll be with you when you do

by George_WashingDone_with_you



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sadness, Using agnst to lowkey vent here oops, historically inacurate, im trying, this is one of my first fanfics and it came out kinda sad, yeah im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_WashingDone_with_you/pseuds/George_WashingDone_with_you
Summary: The words burned, in his mindAnd in his heart





	We'll be with you when you do

**Author's Note:**

> So This is one of my first fics and it came out kinda sad whoops

"we'll be with you when you do..."

The words once spoken by his friend Alexander burned in Lafayette's mind.

The marquis looked around his dark cell with blurry eyes. Grey, stone walls and iron bars blurred together like paints being swirled. He whipped his head around to look at the locked door that denied him escape. There was barely any light except from that of the moon shining through the barred window, casting long shadows. 

He'd been held captive once before. Well almost. Back during America's War for Independence, the British had caught him. Almost dragged him off too, but he had managed to escape. ~~

~~~  
Lafayette could feel the wind whip sharply around him as he raced back to camp. He'd managed to grab a horse and escape the Loyalists that had captured him earlier. Small buildings and houses flew by him as he urged the horse to gallop faster. The stars twinkled above and the moon cast a ghastly glow upon everything. Before long, he had reached the camp, small lights from fires and candles could be seen flickering dimly. The marquis slowed the horse's pace and trotted into camp. The horse hardly made any sound as snow muffled its hooves. As Lafayette approached the camp he could hear voices become more audible. He hopped of the horse and lead it by the reins towards a post, tying it up. The frenchman then proceeded to walk to the General's quarters, to announce his return. Upon approaching he could hear men talking in hushed whispers.  
"I dont care! We've got to find a way to get him back!" This sounded like General Washington.  
"But, your Excellency, we're risking a lot of-" the voice of another man was cut off as Lafayette spoke up. 

"Monsieur Washington? Its me, L-"  
Lafayette was cut of as the General rushed out of his quarters and wrapped him in a hug. 

"Thank God, Thank God, you're okay"  
Washington mumbled into Lafayette's neck.  
Lafayette nodded and buried his face into the other's shoulder.  
"Its my fault for letting you get captured. I-I thought you were-" The General's voice broke.  
"Shh. Im here now and I'm okay."  
Lafayette said as they pulled apart.  
......

He broke from the warmth of the memory and came back to the dampness of his cell.

Memories soon began to flood his mind as he thought of the others he'd met during his time in America. The words Alexander had once said burned again in his mind 

and in his heart. 

"We'll be with you..." 

Where were they now? Last time Lafayette had heard anything, America was supporting the British.  
His thoughts drifted of to those of his friend Thomas Jefferson. Was he supporting the cause of supporting the British too? Or was he on France's side? 

Lafayette felt his heart fall into the abyss of utter despair as the memories blurred in his mind. Tears fell and left dark stains on his tattered jacket. He felt himself getting dizzy from lack of sleep. The world started to blur like the memories in his mind. 

And suddenly he didn't care. Didn't  
care at all. He laid flat on his back on the floor of the cell, the cold creeping through his thin coat and into his bones. 

He looked up at the ceiling and laughed. 

Laughed as tears spilled out of his eyes.

Laughed as the cold seeped though him.

Laughed as he felt his heat shatter into millions of pieces.

Laughed as those pieces stabbed at his ribs. 

Laughed as he felt the world spin faster now.

Laughed as he felt the memories slipping.

 

Stopped laughing as he fell into lonely, never ending darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> -Lafayette actually was captured and taken prisioner in about 1792 during the French Revoution
> 
> -During this time Hamilton and the Federalist party supported Britain opposed to Jefferson and the Democratic-Rebublicans support for France


End file.
